Coffee and Commonality
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Five years after Total Drama World Tour ended, two former contestants meet and discover that they have more in common than they ever thought they did.


Just a little one-shot to celebrate me being on the site for 6 years, as of today. I hope to come back into the Total Drama fandom, but the inspiration has really been lacking for me in this fandom lately...

* * *

"Well, well, well. I haven't seen you in a long, _long_ time..."

Even though it had been quite a while since I'd heard the voice in person, I still recognised it anyway as I sat in my favourite cafe in downtown Toronto, enjoying my food.

Much to my dismay the food suddenly tasted less appealing than it had before I heard _her_ voice.

"Oh. Hello there, _Heather..._ " I scowled as she took the seat opposite mine in my favourite cafe.

" _Courtney._ Such... _enthusiasm_ in your greetings towards me. It's been what? _Five years_ since Total Drama ended for us? There's no need for any further animosity between us..." Heather put her food on the table in front of me and sitting down casually, looking for all the world as if I had actually invited her or wanted her over here with me.

"Five years. I've been working hard and smart to achieve my goals since then. What have you been doing? Continuing to backstab people?" I sneered after swallowing a mouthful of my latte.

"You're hardly one to talk about backstabbing, little Miss C.I.T." Heather helped herself to a packet of sugar and stirred her coffee casually. "Oh wait. You're _not_ a C.I.T. anymore. You're long past that stage, _aren't you?_ "

" _Oh yeah._ Got my undergrad degree and I'm working towards a law degree." I smirked. "I'm going to be a corporate lawyer, just as I always planned to be. First Class Honours the first time and it's gonna be First Class Honours again this time too."

"What a coincidence." Heather took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed before speaking further. "I'm working towards a law degree too. Though I'm going into criminal law- got First Class Honours in that too and I certainly don't plan on falling short either. I want to be a prosecutor. Get scum like your former boyfriend off the streets..."

I rolled my eyes. "I have long since let that go, Heather. The past is in the past. Duncan is _definitely_ in the past."

"Good for you. I never liked him." Heather chuckled.

"Speaking of former boyfriends, what about Alejandro, hmm? Kneeing him in the kiwis and shoving him down the side of a volcano wasn't exactly the nicest way of breaking up was it?" I smirked.

Heather waved dismissively. " _One,_ he was never my boyfriend. _Two,_ he deserved it. He was a sleaze. Plus, as I recall it, you were one of the many girls who fell for his charms so you've got no place telling me off about _that_ situation."

"I was an idiot." I broke off a piece of my sandwich and tossed it into my mouth. "But not anymore. Boys... _men..._ they can wait until I've gotten everything else I've wanted. Leaving law school with honours, getting a decent job, getting my finances in order and being able to function fully without the assistance of my parents..."

"Amen to that." Heather nodded. "Where are you going for law school anyway? What was your undergrad degree?"

"Accounting and Finance from University of Toronto. Continuing there for Law too." I said.

"Good school, good school. I'm up at University of Ottawa myself. Criminology, then Law for me..." Heather answered.

"That's a good school as well. It was one of my options, but in the end, I ended up here in Toronto..." I shrugged.

"Seems to be working out well for you. We may only be minor celebrities now, but you know the tabloids like to get snapshots of our lives every once in a while. I've seen no slip ups; no faux pas from you unlike some of our fellow Total Drama alumni..." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I knew who some of them were. Who knows? Maybe you'll encounter some of them on the other side of the court someday."

"Maybe I will." Heather shrugged.

"Anyway, while it's been nice trading sarcastic comments and insults with you, I must go. Gotta go practice for a debate we're having at school." I stood up.

"Hold up. Give me your contact deets. I think we should meet up and do this again. Good conversation is _so_ hard to find these days..." Heather held out her hand, motioning towards my phone.

I raised an eyebrow.

Heather sighed. "Here's mine..." She handed over her own iPhone, covered by a dark gold case.

"Fine. Take mine too..." My own iPhone was in a green and black striped case.

"Same brand, same model phone. Great minds think alike, don't they?" Heather smirked as we handed back each other our phones.

"Don't go comparing my mind to yours, _Heather._ " I spat.

"Why not? We _are_ more alike than you think, _Courtney._ " Her tone was calm, but I could hear a bit of mischief behind it. "We both will do whatever it takes to get what we want, won't we? Maybe not as... obviously and dramatically as we did back in our Total Drama days, but still... We are _alike..._ "

When she left, I glanced at the contact info she'd left in my phone. A landline and cell phone number, as well as her school email and what looked like a personal email.

Same kinds as I'd given her...

But that certainly didn't mean we had in common based just on that...

As I left the café, I began to think.

We both had been cutthroat and admittedly rather bitchy in how we played the game, oftentimes not caring who we crushed in our path to success.

Then I remembered how she'd actually _sincerely_ comforted me after that fiasco in the Greek episode of Total Drama World Tour.

I paused in my walk, stunned for a moment.

Perhaps Heather was actually right.

I glanced down at my phone, scrolling down my contacts list until I saw Heather's details again.

"Well, what do you know. You were right after all. We _are_ more alike than I thought we were..."

And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
